Regular Show X Corrector Yui
Regular Show X Corrector Yui is a fighting game which is played in style of Tekken with elements borrowed from Super Street Fighter IV. The plot is that Ryo Kurokawa has created the Doomageddon Virus and he threatens to destroy ComNet and wrost of all Grosser, along with The Hammer, Destroyer of Worlds and many other villains, has set free so Peace has chosen Mordecai and Rigby to become new recruits. Characters Playable *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Skips *Margaret *Elieen *Yui Kasuga *I.R *Ai Shinozaki *Haruna Kisaragi Unlockable *Peace (with Follow) *Control *Ante *Eco *Rescue *Synchro *Virus *Jaggy *Freeze *Warwolf *Ryo Kurokawa *Dark Haruna *Muscle Man (with High-Five Ghost) *Pops *Gary *Jeremy *Chad *John Sorenstein *The Urge *Ybgir *Iacedrom *Negative Rigby *The Hammer *Starla *Techmo *Don *Park Avenue *Doug *Klordbane the Destroyer *Death-Kwon-Do Sensei *Garrett Bobby Ferguson *Chong *Death *Wedgie Ninja *Road Hog *Susan *Coffee Bean (with The Translator) *Party Pete *Alpha-Dog *Summertime Song *No Rules Man *God of Basketball *Finn (with Jake) (from Adventure Time) Bosses *Destroyer of Worlds *Grosser *Doomageddon *Warden of the Internet *J.G Quintel Stages Strong Johns The tutorial level takes place in the Strong Johns Simulation. Dizzy Fight Rescue Ai and Haruna from Pops, Iacedrom and Ybgir, under Virus' control, and help them escape. Rage against the Audit Fight Techmo possessed by the Audit with help of Don. You know who else gets corrupted? MY MOM! Free Starla, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and John from Jaggy's control. Broken Bonez Defeat Garrett Bobby Ferguson in the Broken Bonez Simulation Jinxed Keep the Correctors from being turned into Dark Correctors by fighting Negative Rigby. The Return of The Urge Protect Rigby from The Urge who knows the name 'Trash Boat'. The Battle of WooHoo Fight the Warden of the Internet with help of Wedgie Ninja and Road Hog. Replaced Fight Jeremy and Chad before they take Mordecai and Rigby's place. Coffee Coffee? (Who wants Coffee?) Fight Coffee Bean and his translator to save Elieen and Margaret. And they freezed all over Team up with Rescue and try to drive away Freeze along with Doug and Park Avenue. NOBODY BEATS THE HAMMER! Defeat The Hammer before he destroys ComNet! Party Pete Defeat Party Pete to save Yui, Ante and Haruna. Who unleashed the Destroyer of Worlds? Destroy the Destroyer of Worlds before he destroys you! The Revenge of Susan with a Vengeance Susan has taken Mr. Maellard and Prof. Inuka hostage! Destroy Her! Fists of Justice Defeat Klordbane to prevent him from taking over ComNet. No Rules Rules! Fight against No Rules Man in 1-on-1 battle. Death VS Death Help the Death-Kwon-Do Sensei defeat Death to save Rigby from dying. Grosser's Last Stand Fight Dark Haruna and Warwolf before facing Grosser himself. Countdown to Doomageddon The final battle with Ryo Kurokawa and Doomageddon. It This Secrect Stage Really Necessary? A secret stage where you battle with none other than J.G Quintel himself. Bonus Stages and Minigames Adventure Time, anyone? Fight Finn and Jake just like in Regular Show X Adventure Time. Rap It Up! Help Pops defeat Alpha-Dog and the CrewCrew. Wham, Bam, Slam Dunk! Test your skills and impress the God of Basketball by beating Muscle Man and High-Five in a basketball match. Summertime Lovin' Defeat the Summertime Song by playing Oh Snap! High Score Wizards Play 'Broken Bonez' and try to beat GBF's high score so the player will write in JGQ. Stick Hockey Wars Help Benson defeat Chong in a game of Stick Hockey. Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Regular Show Category:Series X Series